My Immortal
by overly-distracted
Summary: This is a post-Meridian fic.


Stargate SG-1 – My Immortal (song fic)  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
Major Samantha Carter sat in her lab staring at the computer screen in front of her. She wasn't thinking about work she was thinking about him again. His smile, his laugh, and the way he and Jack could just look at each other and just know what the other was thinking. She just couldn't get Daniel out of her head. And it scared her.  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill walked down the corridor of the underground base toward the elevator. He had thought about leaving, but decided just to crash in his quarters there on the base. It didn't feel like Daniel had left, it felt like he was still there it some weird, disturbing way. He couldn't figure out why Daniel wouldn't just leave and leave him alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
As Dr. Janet Frasier patched up SG-8, who had just come through the gate a little worse for ware, the pain that she was feeling for Daniel's "death" was a little more than she thought she could bear. She felt that the place Daniel had in her heart would forever be empty, and no matter how hard she tried, not even time could take the pain away.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
That's it. Sam thought as she pushed herself away from her computer. I gotta get out of here. She grabbed her coat and went in search of some one, or some ones, who would want to get off the base too. She didn't have to go far.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
"Sir! What can I do for you?" She asked as she ran into Jack just outside her lab.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat. I know it's late, but I knew you wouldn't be asleep. What'd'ya say?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'd love to sir. I'm starving."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Jack spun around and Sam looked around his broad form to see Janet.  
  
"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face. I just think we should all get out of here for at least the night." She told them quietly.  
  
"Well, of course you can Doc. The more the merrier." Jack said. They all tried to smile, but couldn't.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"So, O'Malley's then?" Jack asked as they rode the elevator up to the surface.  
  
"Sounds good." Sam and Janet both answered. They step out of the elevator and got into Jacks truck and drove to O'Malley's. Neither women noticed the tear that slipped down Jack's cheek before he wiped it off.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
"It's to bad Teal'c couldn't join us." Janet said as they walked into the restaurant. They sat down in their usual seats and waited to be served.  
  
"Yeah. He's visiting his family. Letting them know what happened." Jack told her as the waitress brought them their menus.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
"I can't believe he's really gone." Sam said, voicing what she knew they all had been thinking the whole day.  
  
"I know. Me neither. It just seems so...so...unreal. Last week he was in the infirmary begging me not to give him a shot and now he's gone." Janet added. Jack stayed quiet. He knew if he started talking about his best friend being "dead" he'd break down. Sam and Janet knew it to so they didn't press him to talk.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
"I got no one to blame for us getting into trouble with the Goa'uld anymore." He said. It was the only thing he could say without any tears. Sam and Janet smiled, and soon they were all laughing. Yeah, Jack thought, We're gonna be fine.  
  
~*~ This is the first post-Meridian fic I've written, so let me know what you think. 


End file.
